


Feuer

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kinks, Kissing / Snogging, Lust, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Это началось какое-то время назад: внезапные «приступы», как называл их Хави, когда просто хотелось найти новые фото Юзу. Просто посмотреть. Узнать новости, как он там. Может, Хави просто скучал — почему нет, они столько лет тренировались вместе, нет ничего такого в том, чтобы интересоваться судьбой соклубника. А те странные ощущения, которые иногда появлялись во время просмотра фото… те странные ощущения можно не замечать.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Feuer

**Author's Note:**

> Необязательный саундтрек к фику - песня Malina группы Lacrimosa

_Siehst du nicht  
Mein Herz erwartet dich  
Es kam zu lieben dich  
Doch jetzt verbrenne ich  
Siehst du nicht*_

**_Lacrimosa — Malina_ **

Три фигуриста делали круг почета по арене. Букеты, улыбки, медали — золотая, серебряная, бронзовая. Хави наблюдал из-за бортика, позади группы фотографов. Три года как он завершил карьеру, и это первый чемпионат мира, на который он приехал… частично как комментатор, частично — как талисман команды Испании. Первый мужской турнир, который он посмотрел живьем от и до и теперь, после награждения, остался понаблюдать за счастливчиками — нет, бойцами и победителями, — кружащими по льду под прицелами сотен камер и тысяч глаз. Сам он больше там не окажется. А Юзуру — вон он, с золотом на шее и счастливой, ослепительной улыбкой. Хави смотрел на него, а в груди поднималось что-то, чему он не мог дать названия. Нет, не зависть, не ностальгия. Просто хотелось оказаться рядом, близко. Хотелось…

_Хави хочется коснуться этих губ, попробовать на вкус эту ослепительную улыбку, сцеловать это чувство триумфа. Нет, не забрать себе. Просто попробовать. Раз-делить. Раз-…_

В этот момент Юзу посмотрел на него. Из Хави будто выбили весь воздух: острый взгляд пронизывал насквозь, будто читая все мысли и желания. Щеки вспыхнули багрянцем, ладони, наоборот, похолодели и покрылись потом.

Еще мгновение — и Юзу отвел взгляд.

Хави медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, незаметно вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки. Ему показалось. Юзуру не мог прочитать никаких мыслей, это невозможно. Но мысли определенно стоит взять под контроль. И не только мысли. И особенно — в публичных местах.

Это началось какое-то время назад: внезапные «приступы», как называл их Хави, когда просто хотелось найти новые фото Юзу. Просто посмотреть. Узнать новости, как он там. Может, Хави просто скучал — почему нет, они столько лет тренировались вместе, нет ничего такого в том, чтобы интересоваться судьбой соклубника. А те странные ощущения, которые иногда появлялись во время просмотра фото… те странные ощущения можно не замечать.

Хави никогда бы не подумал, что его может так «накрыть» посреди толпы народу. Но «накрыть» — чем? Что с ним вообще такое?

На пресс-конференцию Хави не пошел, хотя аккредитация позволяла. Вдруг его решат о чем-нибудь спросить, или просто какой-нибудь оператор возьмет в объектив, когда Хави — вдруг — снова станет думать в _странном_ направлении. В пресс-центре как раз было пусто, и он сел в угол со стаканчиком кофе, рассеянно листая твиттер.

Может, Юзу ничего и не заметил. В конце концов, между ними было приличное расстояние. Ну смотрел Хави на него, ну и что. Вся арена смотрела. Надо привести мысли в порядок и вести себя _нормально_.

После дыхательной гимнастики буря внутри слегка улеглась и в голове прояснилось. Что бы это ни было, он разберется позже, когда вернется домой. А пока стоит поздравить Юзу — лучше удаленно — и сосредоточиться на танцах. Скоро уже должны начаться танцы, там будут испанские пары, он же здесь из-за них в основном. Моральная поддержка и все такое.

Хави направлялся к трибуне прессы — этот вид он не комментировал, но посмотреть стоило, — когда в кармане завибрировал телефон. Сообщение в лайне — Юзу решил ответить на поздравление?

«Собираюсь смотреть танцы. Здесь есть вип-ложи, на шестом этаже. Я буду в пятой. Если хочешь, приходи».

Сердце подскочило куда-то к горлу. Все-таки что-то заметил? Хави, _успокойся_ , на воре и шапка горит, черт возьми. Вы нормально не общались черт знает сколько времени, а тут как раз есть возможность. И танцы посмотреть тоже. Как в старые добрые времена. А даже если и заметил… пригласил ведь.

Хави развернулся и пошел к лифтам.

Ложа номер пять была небольшой и застекленной, звук с арены долетал приглушенно, но видно было нормально. Юзу бросил короткое «привет», не отрывая глаз ото льда, где катила какая-то из французских пар. Хави молча сел рядом.

Разминку они так и провели: Юзу — весь в фигурном катании, Хави — ощущая, как внутри нарастает напряжение. Смотрел он только на лед, не рискуя посмотреть на соседа. Не рискуя — _чем_?.. Он не мог ответить, не знал ответа. Были только вопросы и неведомый огненный монстр в груди.

— Ты смотрел на меня, — коротко бросил Юзу, когда на лед вышли следующие пять пар.

Хави обдало жаром и холодом одновременно.

— Ты никогда раньше не смотрел на меня _так_.

Хави прочистил горло.

— Мы впервые так… по разные стороны бортика. Хотелось оказаться рядом.

Полуправда лучше лжи? Или нет?

— Как сейчас? Сейчас мы рядом.

В горле пересохло.

— Ближе, — после долгого молчания ответил Хави. — Гораздо ближе.

Стук сердца отдается в ушах, щеки горят огнем. Он ведь _понял_ , еще тогда, после награждения. Может, понял даже больше, чем понимает сам Хави.

Диктор объявил первую пару этой разминки. Хави не разобрал имена.

— Я представлял, что целую тебя, прямо там, на арене, на льду. Что я рядом и целую тебя, когда ты такой искристый и счастливый.

Хави вываливает это все на одном выдохе: больше нет сил держать внутри непонятное огненное цунами, и если Юзу сейчас ударит его или уйдет — так тому и быть.

Юзу ничего не делает. Хави не хватает смелости посмотреть на него, и он просто глядит на лед, где какая-то пара мучительно докатывает свой произвольный танец. А потом Хави чувствует, как его ладонь накрывает другая, и поворачивает, и переплетает пальцы.

Воздуха в ложе больше нет. Хави вдыхает нечто раскаленное и выдыхает его же. Теплая ладонь — единственная точка опоры, и Хави держится за нее изо всех сил.

— В каком ты номере? — тихо спрашивает Юзу. — Только я буду поздно. Точно не раньше часа.

***

В номере решительно нечем заняться, но Хави остается там и никуда не идет. Находит отговорку даже для мини-банкета «тим Испания», хотя мог бы пойти и вернуться до двенадцати. Но Хави отдает себе отчет, что он не в себе и что это может быть заметно со стороны.

Это не влюбленность. Хави влюблялся тысячу раз и знает наверняка. Может, это то, что называют страстью? Когда совсем срывает крышу и не хватает сил остановиться, подумать и принять взвешенное решение. _Или просто не хочется это делать, хочется поддаться этому дикому и всепоглощающему_.

В голове пусто. Он посмотрел все произвольные танцы, но не помнит даже, кто победил. Наверное, Габби с Гийомом, должны быть они. Всё, что он помнит — жар внутри и рука, крепко держащая его руку. Помнит, как назвал номер своей комнаты. Помнит обещание Юзу прийти, пусть даже поздно.

Что обо всем этом думает Юзу? Он-то не склонен просто так поддаваться страстям. Он-то наверняка все обдумал еще до того, как отправить сообщение. Но о чем думал Юзу, Хави не сможет догадаться никогда.

Наведение порядка в номере заняло два часа — с бездумным хаотичным перекладыванием вещей туда-обратно. Расстелить кровать? Или будет слишком… слишком? Жалюзи опустить, это точно.

И вообще, вдруг он что-то не так понял? Или Юзу его не понял? Надо было… как-то более конкретно. Но невозможно — он и сейчас едва соображает, а тогда, в ложе, и подавно.

В полночь Хави вставляет кусочек плотной бумаги между дверью и косяком, чтобы собачка не заходила в паз и дверь можно было просто толкнуть. Пишет об этом Юзу.

Идет в душ, то и дело нервно прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи.

Юзу приходит в пятнадцать минут второго. Дверь закрывается за ним с тихим щелчком. В номере полутьма, горит только лампа с плотным абажуром на столике у кровати. Хави поднимается со стула, на котором провел последний час, думая ни о чем. Желание внутри плотно переплетено со страхом, что он всё понял не так.

Слегка влажные волосы Юзу зачесаны назад, открывая высокий лоб. Он в простой светлой майке и спортивных штанах. Ни подвесок, ни браслетов не видно. Хави подходит ближе, глядя на яремную ямку. В воздухе нарастает напряжение. Хави сглатывает и поднимает взгляд.

В темных глазах Юзу ярко-оранжевыми искрами отражается свет лампы, а в глубине Хави видит — чувствует? — нечто, созвучное монстру у него внутри. Юзу делает шаг, сокращая расстояние между ними до несуществующего. Пальцы касаются пальцев. Глаза близко. Очень близко. Опасно близко. Губы к губам. Жадно, каждый миллиметр попробовать на вкус. Руки на груди. Руки на спине. Пальцы Юзу впиваются ему в плечи, когда он слегка прихватывает его губу зубами. Жар внутри. Жар снаружи. Пламя, закипавшее внутри весь день, наконец находит выход. Хави целует щеки, нос, подбородок, шею. Юзу часто дышит, вцепившись в его плечи, откидывает голову назад.

«На кровать», — думает или говорит Хави.

Они передвигаются в сторону кровати, запутываясь в собственных ногах. Покрывало он все же снял раньше. Свою майку Юзу стягивает сам — теперь уж точно не может быть никаких сомнений, зачем и почему он пришел, — и Хави следует его примеру.

Лежа определенно удобней. Шея, ключицы, яремная ямка. Пальцы Юзу в его волосах. Напряженные мышцы груди — есть ли в Юзу вообще что-то мягкое, кроме подбородка?

Неожиданно Юзу толкает его, опрокидывая на спину, жадно припадает губами к губам, к шее, к плечам. У Хави плывет перед глазами, он хватается за крепкую мускулистую спину. Быть исследуемым почти так же горячо, как исследовать самому. Он водит ладонями по спине Юзу, непроизвольно пытаясь ухватиться, когда тот прикусывает кожу. Водит руками по лопаткам, вниз вдоль позвоночника к пояснице — и ниже, еще ниже, под пояс штанов. Хави ожидает, наткнуться пальцами на белье, но ладони сползают ниже абсолютно беспрепятственно. Пламя внутри вспыхивает с новой силой, и он опрокидывает Юзу на спину, снова оказываясь сверху. В глазах Юзу горит такой же огонь — или Хави видит отражение своего?..

Штаны прочь. Кожа к коже, каждым сантиметром. Теперь у кожи соленый вкус пота. Хорошо. Хави задает ритм движения. Юзу подается навстречу в такт.

Разрядка приходит быстро.

— У тебя одно полотенце?

Кажется, это первая фраза Юзу за эту ночь. Они лежат рядом, касаясь друг друга. На потолке узоры от абажура лампы превращаются в фантастических зверей. Хави хочется взять на палец их сперму с живота Юзу и попробовать на вкус, но это, наверное, будет _слишком_ странно.

— Да. Бери, я потом вытрусь после тебя.

Звучит странно, но Хави слишком хорошо, чтобы правильно сформулировать предложение.

Юзу переползает через него, чтобы слезть с кровати. Нет, Юзу переползает через него, просто _потому что ему так хочется_ : он вполне мог слезть с другой стороны. Теперь их сперма есть и на животе Хави. Когда Юзу скрывается в ванной, Хави все же пробует ее на вкус. Чем-то похоже на протеиновый коктейль, только без ароматизатора и солоноватый.

Под душем Хави стоит целую вечность, нервно прислушиваясь. Если щелкнет дверь — значит, Юзу ушел. Но никаких звуков снаружи не доносится. В голове проясняется, но вопросов все равно больше, чем ответов. Точнее, ответов нет вообще. Что это было? И что будет дальше? И будет ли? Вдруг Юзу перестанет с ним разговаривать, начиная прямо с завтра?

Хави долго обнюхивает полотенце, но оно только немного пахнет гелем для душа.

Когда он выходит в комнату, Юзу лежит на его кровати под одеялом, закинув руки за голову. Тысячи липких страхов, обосновавшихся внутри, пока он принимал душ, отступают.

— Поставишь будильник на семь утра? — спрашивает Юзу, зевая. — Тренировка Гала рано.

Хави кивает и ставит будильник на семь утра. Значит, Юзу останется до утра. По крайней мере до утра. Что бы потом ни было. Хави выключает лампу и ложится рядом, но на расстоянии.

— У тебя потрясающая выдержка, — Юзу снова зевает. — Я думал, ты на меня прямо там накинешься. Во время танцев. После тех взглядов.

У Хави снова горят щеки, но в темноте не видно.

— Я не знал, что ты… как ты отнесешься, в общем. А взгляды я… кхм… не контролировал.

Юзу хмыкает и придвигается ближе, закидывает ногу на ногу Хави.

— У меня стоял все танцы, — говорит он. — А потом были интервью, допинг-контроль, опять интервью… А ты потрясающий.

— У меня тоже стоял, — неловко отвечает Хави.

— Я заметил. Вот и говорю — потрясающая выдержка. Но я бы хотел увидеть тебя _без_ нее, — выдыхает он Хави прямо в ухо, внезапно придвигаясь совсем близко.

— Ты не… — «боишься», хочет сказать Хави, но прикусывает язык. — Я сам не знаю, что могу сделать _без_ выдержки. Вдруг я… сделаю тебе больно.

Юзу закидывает руку ему на грудь, прикусывает мочку уха:

— _Я хочу трахаться с тобой без тормозов_. Не бойся так за меня в следующий раз. Я хочу _всего_ с тобой.

«В следующий раз», — отдается внутри с каждым ударом сердца. В следующий раз.

Похоже, монстр внутри Юзу более ненасытный и изощренный, чем его собственный.

**Author's Note:**

> *Перевод:
> 
> Разве не видишь?  
> Моё сердце ждёт тебя!  
> Ждёт, чтобы любить тебя!  
> Но сейчас я сгораю!  
> Разве не видишь?
> 
> [источник перевода](http://lacrimosa.life/teksty-pesen/echos-lyrics/malina/)


End file.
